This is a competitive renewal application to continue training postdoctoral fellows in nephrology research. Our goal is to prepare fellows for a career in Academic Nephrology by training them to use modern techniques of cellular and molecular biology or epidemiology and clinical investigation while investigating a specific project. We will continue to rely on an interdisciplinary approach that involves preceptors from the Renal Division and from the Departments of Physiology, Pathology, and Surgery, from Cardiology, and from the School of Nursing. Our proposed program is based on ongoing scientific interactions between faculty of the Renal Division and the Basic Sciences. The Director of the Training Grant will be Dr. Jeff M. Sands and the Co-Directors will be Dr. Douglas C. Eaton and Dr. S. Russ Price. Each of the 14 preceptors (9 men, 5 women) has an outstanding training record and research funding from the NIH and/or VA. Proposed research projects can be grouped into three major areas based on the questions being addressed: physiology;cellular and molecular biology;and epidemiology/clinical investigation. We believe involving trainees directly in a specific project plus formal and informal courses in statistics and in cellular and molecular biology, and interaction with clinical investigators will provide them with a first-rate opportunity to develop a career in Academic Medicine. Many of the trainees will be chosen from the Nephrology Fellowship program but trainees with Ph.D. degrees have been and will continue to be chosen. Over the past 10 years, there have been 19 trainees supported by this grant: 9 continue to pursue academic careers in basic or clinical research with full-time medical school faculty positions, 1 is in industry engaged in biomedical research, 2 are still in research training, 6 are in practice, and 1 Ph.D. entered medical school and is now in residency training. The 19 trainees included 6 women and 3 members of an under- represented minority group. Thirteen of the 17 trainees who completed their research training have published peer-reviewed papers. The other four trainees, as well as the two trainees who are still in research training, have published abstracts and presented their data at National scientific meetings. We have filled every available position every year since the start of this program in 1990. We seek funding to continue this successful training program.